Lewis Romero
Lewis Romero was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in Final Destination 3. Lewis was the fourth survivor of Devil's Flight to die. Biography Lewis lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, and attended the fictional McKinley High School. He is the quarterback of McKinley's high school football team, and is shown to be very competitive, arrogant and loud-mouthed, which eventually comes back to bite him. Lewis is of Spanish, Italian, and African descent. ''Final Destination 3'' Lewis is first seen showing off his skill by playing a high striker. He later boards the Devil's Flight roller coaster. Before the ride starts, Wendy has a premonition that the ride will crash. When she panics, Lewis begins to mock her, causing a fight to erupt between him and Kevin Fischer. Lewis accidentally slapped Erin Ulmer across the face during the scuffle, causing Ian McKinley to join the fight. As a result, he is thrown off the ride, along with several other students, just moments before the ride crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers on board. Lewis later appears at the funeral of Ashley and Ashlyn. After the service, Lewis tells Kevin how boring it was, and that if he ever has to come to his funeral to bring him a PSP. That way, he'd "have something to do". 'Death' After Frankie's death, Wendy and Kevin visit Lewis at a gym to warn him that Death is still after them, and he is next on Death's list. Lewis rudely rebuffs them, claiming the two are seeing things because of the trauma caused by the death of their loved ones, Jason and Carrie. Wendy begins to see several signs all around the gym that were in the photo she took of Lewis at the amusement park, as Lewis works out at a bow-flex machine and rants about his future football career, as well as mocking Death to the point where he believes that Death actually fears him. In the midst of the rant, a weight-lifter knocks the claw off a bear statue, which hits another weight lifter in the eye, and causes him to drop his weight-lifting bar. The force of the weights cause two staggering swords above the bow-flex machine to fall and cut through the wires that were holding the weights up, unbeknownst to Lewis and the others. Disbelieving that he was destined to die, and technically challenging Death, Lewis lifts the weights once again, which swing down and crush his head, spraying blood on Wendy and Kevin. Alternate Wendy and Kevin walk into the gym, Lewis exclaims "Fisher, what the f**k are you doin' here?" then the weights crush his head instantly. Signs/Clues *When Lewis plays the hammer game at the Carnival, he hits the bell with so much force that it knocks away the wooden figure's head. *Wendy took Lewis' picture the moment he sent the weight of the hammer game upwards. However, when she looks at the photo, the blurry weight seems to be coming downwards towards Lewis' head. **A cardboard sultan was also shown in the picture. Lewis's football team was named "The Sultans". ***The aforementioned sultan wields a pair of swords identical to the ones on display in the gym. ***A sign in the picture says Hell's Game. *A toy bear was shown in Lewis's picture. The gym where Lewis works out at has a large stuffed bear in it. *The sign with the swords on it has the line "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger". *The song "Killing Time" plays on the radio at the gym. *At the opening scene, a caricature of a sword-eater can be seen. *Lewis continuously repeats "That is 3''', number '''3, number''' 3'..." during the hammer game. If one is to consider Ashley and Ashlyn's death scenes as a single one, Lewis would have the third death scene in the movie. *At the Carnival, Lewis says "I JUST WIN!" when he scores at the hammer game. He says the same line seconds before the weights crush his head. **Lewis is also portrayed as a trash-talker throughout the movie, constantly swearing and insulting others, including Death itself before he dies. His brutal way of dying could be interpreted as Death's way of silencing Lewis once and for all, both as a lesson and as a response to his insult. Appearances *Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Texas Battle) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (archive footage in opening credits) (portrayed by Texas Battle) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Texas Battle) Trivia *In the X-ray credit in the opening of The Final Destination, Lewis's death in Wendy's premonition was seen, although his true death isn't shown. *Lewis is similar to Carter Horton, They are both jocks and they believed that they were never going to die. *The fragmented skull could also be a reference to his actual death. *According to the original script, Lewis was originally called Hector, and was of Hispanic origin. *Lewis' surname was named after iconic horror director, George Romero. * A different clue was shown in the deleted scene; Wendy noticed that Lewis' school team logo appeared in the background of the photo. * In a early draft of the script of Final Destination 3, Lewis is described as: HECTOR ROMERO. 6' 2", 230 pounds, sporting a Super Cuts version of the latest jock favored bad haircut. Hector is dressed in a Warren Sapp #99 silver and black Raiders jersey. * In an alternative scene, right as Wendy and Kevin approach Lewis, the weights come down immediately and splatter more blood on them. * Lewis shares his first name with Evan Lewis, the survivor of Route 23 from Final Destination 2. Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Men who have their girlfriend Category:Teenagers Category:The Final Destination characters